Hoshi no Tame Ni
by callmetooru
Summary: Sebuah rumor kencan Yesung dengan salah satu dongsaengnya di Super Junior muncul kepermukaan dan scandal Siwon yang menghamili mantan kekasihnya./"boleh dibilang masalah skandal kalian bukanlah urusanku. Kau pikir bertemu denganmu sekarang ini tidak melukai hatiku?"/YesungXSiwon/Yewon!Wonsung/BL/twoshoot/END
1. Chapter 1

_Ada kalanya cahaya bintang milikku meredup dan jatuh tergantikan bintang yang baru_

 _Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku hanya akan menjadi malam untuknya agar bintangku tetap bersinar dengan caranya sendiri_

.

.

.

Yewon Fanfiction

.

 **Hoshi no Tame Ni**

 **.**

Arika Tooru

.

Oke, Tooru kembali dengan twoshoot, dipostnya mepet-mepet mau uji nyali (UAS) nih besok, doain ya readers-chan T_T

Ff ini udah lama banget bertelur menemani ff lainnya yang terbengkalai di folder, bikin pas jaman-jamannya si Jongwoon wamil tapi baru sempet lanjut kemarin sore hehe

Semoga ga mengecewakan ya, lagi ngelatih nulis ff lagi nih kaku banget rasanya, siapa tau liburan nanti ffn bakal banjir ff punya saya huahaha *tawa iblis*

Oh ya, lupakan typonya ya. Padahal saya udah menekan seminimal mungkin mendekati limit kemunculan typo tapi ya namanya juga manusia yaa.. *abaikan*

Okedeh, selamat menikmati dan selamat membaca~~

.

.

.

Bungkukan hormat yang terakhir untuk para staf sebelum Kim Jong Woon benar-benar keluar dari gedung agensinya itu, jadwalnya hari itu tidak terlalu banyak tapi tetap saja sedikit keterlaluan jika harus memanggilnya sesore ini hanya untuk membicarakan soal pekerjaan. Tapi toh ia tidak terlalu peduli, tubuhnya letih, pulang lebih cepat pun tak ada bedanya. Mungkin jika ia diperbolehkan, ia akan lebih memilih pergi entah kemana ketimbang kembali ke rumah –setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Yesung membenarkan letak topinya, menurunkannya agar wajah yang terlalu familiar miliknya bisa sedikit tertutupi. Melewati beberapa staf disana juga sekumpulan gadis di sebrang sana yang ia berani bertaruh sebagian dari mereka adalah penggemarnya, bisa di lihat dari wajah mengaggumi gadis-gadis itu yang sebagian bahkan berteriak memanggilnya. Tidak ingin di cap buruk –meskipun mood nya benar-benar tak baik, Yesung menyempatkan diri menyapa, hanya sekedar senyuman kecil dan lambaian tangan.

Ia segera berlari kecil ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir di basement. Beruntung tadi pagi ia dengan geniusnya membawa mobil, setidaknya ia bisa pergi ke tempat dimana ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Sebenarnya rumah orang tuanya cukup nyaman untuk tempat istirahat, tapi untuk kali ini saja ia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu siapapun.

Ia jengah, raga, jiwa, dan batinnya sudah amat letih. Jika dulu ketika ia merasa seperti ini, ia hanya akan bermain dengan para _dongsaeng_ nya di Super Junior –lebih tepat di permainkan seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini justru orang-orang itu yang ia hindari.

Tidak! bukan berarti kini ia membenci mereka. Sungguh, ia berani bersumpah tidak ada yang lebih peduli dari keluarganya selain para _dongsaeng_ dan _hyung_ di groupnya itu. Ia menyayangi Super Junior, semuanya tahu akan hal itu. Bahkan mungkin ia rela mundur dari dunia hiburan yang dicita-citakannya jika itu hal yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Super Junior.

Hanya, saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bernostalgia. Ia butuh situasi yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa lepas. Untuk kali ini ia ingin menghindar, mungkin jika ia bisa ia ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini. Atau misalkan diasingkan ke suatu tempat tanpa ada orang yang tahu, atau apalah.. apa saja yang bisa membantunya lari dari masalah yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Dunia hiburan korea sempat gempar sekitar seminggu yang lalu, dan ia lah dalangnya. Sebuah rumor kencannya dengan salah satu _dongsaeng_ nya muncul kepermukaan. Ia pun tak tahu mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi, mungkin ia harus mengakui paparazzi yang membuat rumor itu sungguh licik juga cerdik –seperti si kancil. Meski agensi mereka sudah menyangkalnya dengan alasan yang logis dan dapat di percaya, tapi di sisi lain ia tetap harus waspada, tidak akan ada asap jika tidak ada api. Rumor itu tetap tak mereda.

Sebenarnya bukan itu masalah yang mengganggu. Skandal ini lebih di gemari di dunia hiburan Korea ketimbnag rumor kencannya. Ini muncul dari ketidak konsistenannya untuk memilih antara dua keputusan yang akan berdampak sama untuknya. Memilih antara menyerah dan tetap bertahan dengan konsekuensi sama –terluka, yang akhirnya juga pasti sama –ia harus pergi.

Pilihan bodoh! Dan si –secara tidak langsung– pembuat pilihan yang sama bodoh!

Choi Siwon idiot! Berengsek! Berengsek!

Bagaimana bisa si sialan itu membuatnya menjadi layaknya mayat hidup seperti ini?! hidupnya melayang tanpa tujuan, hatinya kebas, rasanya seperti mati. Jika dikatakan mati, setidaknya ia tidak akan merasakan denyut menyakitkan dari dadanya lagi bukan? Dan jika di katakan hidup, ia tidak akan semati rasa ini. Rasanya seperti satu bagian dari _edo tensei_ , meski di sakiti sejuta kali ia tak dapat mati, dan hanya akan terus hidup dengan semua luka yang ia dapat.

.

.

.

Menjelang larut, Yesung akhirnya pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Bagian bahu kemeja birunya terlihat sedikit berwarna lebih tua karena basah oleh rintik air hujan. Ia melepas topinya lalu menghampiri sang _umma_ yang duduk di ruang tv untuk sekedar mencium pipi sang _umma_.

"kau pulang?" sang _umma_ membalas mencium pipi putranya, Yesung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "mandilah, setelah itu makan. _Umma_ sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu."

"tidak _umma_ , aku hanya ingin cepat tidur. Aku akan memakannya jika lapar nanti.." ia segera naik ke kamarnya mengabaikan teriakan sang _umma_ yang menyuruhnya untuk mengisi perut.

Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit untuk Yesung membersihkan diri, ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di balkon kamarnya. _Seoul_ tengah diguyur hujan rintik, langit gelap yang menyeramkan tapi cantik disisi lain –cerminan dirinya. Hujan adalah awal mula kehidupan. Hujan adalah pahlawan yang menyatukan langit dan bumi yang tak pernah bisa menyatu. Selalu ada cara untuk bisa menghubungkan segalanya, mungkin ia harus mulai belajar dari alam.

Yesung sangat mencintai langit. Karena itu ia menamai penggemarnya dengan salah satu objek langit. Tapi ia tak ingin menjadi langit. Menurutnya langit dan bumi seperti kisah cinta yang menyedihkan. Bagaimanapun caranya mereka tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan tidak diizinkan hanya untuk bertemu sekali saja, hanya dihubungkan oleh hujan dan atmosfer yang tak kasat mata, menyedihkan.

Jika di bandingkan dengan kisAhnya, jelas jauh berbeda. Setidaknya seribu kali lebih beruntung karena diizinkan untuk bersama meski akhirnya tetap saja sama, menyedihkan. Semula ia kira ketika dibuat jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya oleh orang itu, ini akan menjadi pelabuhan cintanya yang terakhir. Ia kira ini adalah akhir dari pencariannya, tapi sepertinya ia harus lebih belajar kepada hidup karena begitu sulitnya mendapatkan kenyataan yang sejalan dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Kisah cintanya memang berjalan mulus dan baik-baik saja, jika hanya kerikil kecil mudah baginya untuk melewati bahkan menginjak persoalan sepele tersebut, ia lupa badai bisa datang kapan saja tanpa bisa ia melakukan apapun untuk persiapan.

Pintu diketuk dua kali sebelum Yesung tahu ada seseorang yang masuk kekamarnya dan menghampirinya. Hampir sepersekian detik jongjin sudah berdiri di sana –di dekat pintu jendela.

" _hyung_ , kau kemana saja?"

"ada apa?"

"Siwon _hyung_ datang sore tadi, ia juga ke kantor agensi untuk menjemputmu tapi kau tidak ada"

Yesung terdiam sebentar, sejenak ia seolah kehilangan jiwanya. "untuk apa dia mencariku?"

" _hyung_.."

"keluarlah, aku ingin tidur. Aku lelah sekali tadi.." Yesung memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke kamarnya lalu berbaring di tempat tidurnya, sengaja tidur memunggungi jongjin.

"kau yakin akan melepasnya _hyung_?" jongjin mengikuti Yesung kedalam lalu menutup pintu balkon dan menarik tirai untuk menutupinya.

"selain itu memang apa yang bisa ku lakukan?" jawab Yesung dengan suara rendah.

"tapi kau belum tahu kebenarannya kan?"

"aku tidak mau menjadi egois disini, ada yang lebih membutuhkannya dariku"

Jongjin menatap punggung _hyung_ -nya dengan wajah sedih, sudah sangat lama sekali dari terakhir kali ia melihat Yesung yang diam seperti sekarang ini, semua itu pasti sangat membebani _hyung_ nya. "keputusan semuanya ada ditanganmu, tapi setidaknya jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Makanlah, sejak kemarin kau tidak makan. _Umma_ sangat khawatir melihatmu."

"aku akan makan jika aku lapar. Aku ingin tidur jongjin- _ah_ , bisakah kau keluar?" nada seruan final yang tak bisa di ganggu gugat. Yesung menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, dan jongjin tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi kecuali mengikuti perintah Yesung, ia meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

Berapa usianya sekarang? Tiga puluh satu? Bukankah ia sudah cukup matang dan dewasa untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan untuk masa depannya?

Memorinya sangat bagus jika mengingat hal-hal yang menyakitinya. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, seorang _yeoja_ datang dengan keadaan tengah mengandung, dan dua hari setelahnya berita skandal tersebut sudah beredar di media. Ia tahu _yeoja_ itu adalah mantan kekasih Siwon, Ahn Min Hyun.

Meskipun Siwon menyangkalnya habis-habisan, tapi foro-foto intim Siwon dengan seorang _yeoja_ dalam keadaan _naked_ di atas ranjang seperti ingin mempermainkan hubungan Yesung. ia tak ingin percaya, tapi Yesung terlalu mengenali kekasihnya. Itu memang Siwon.

Belum lagi masalah pemberitaan hampir seminggu yang lalu yang sepertinya masih jadi incaran paparazzi. Ia yakin mereka juga akan mulai memburunya untuk di sangkut pautkan dengan skandal Siwon. Tsk! Persetan benar atau tidak, kenapa ia harus terlibat juga?

Semua itu seperti sesuatu yang mengikat kepalanya dan menempeli bahunya, tak kasat mata tapi begitu membebani.

Matanya sama sekali belum terpejam, padahal tubuhnya benar-benar sangat letih dan matanya yang terasa panas. Matanya harus segera menutup agar besok pagi ia bisa kembali berpura menjadi pria sehat tanpa rasa sakit, tapi seseorang terdengar mengetuk pintu kamarnya lagi, ia tak berniat membuka pintu, ia tak ingin bertemu siapapun, jadi Yesung hanya menutup matanya berpura-pura tertidur.

"Yesung.." suara itu, kenapa si sialan itu ada di sini? Terdengar samar-samar suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup. Ia bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut pada lengannya, ia yakin Choi Siwon sudah duduk di sisitempat tidurnya. "aku tahu kau belum tidur, ayo kita bicara"

Belum mau merespon, Yesung masih diam menahan segala rasa muak. Bagaimana mungkin suara itu terdengar biasa saja? seolah semua yang terjadi hanya masalah sepele. "sayang.. bicaralah padaku, jangan menghindar seperti ini.."

Menghindar? Cih! Kenapa jadi ia yang terdengar pecundang disini? Haruskah ia mengingatkan _namja_ yang kini di dalam kamarnya itu untuk bercermin?

Setelah sekian lama mempertimbangkan segala resiko terburuk yang akan di dapatnya, Yesung bergerak membalik tubuhnya, mengubAhnya menjadi posisi duduk. Siwon bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah menyedihkan Yesung, raut lelAhnya dan matanya yang merah.

"ya, ayo kita bicara" Siwon menatap Yesung sebentar sebelum menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Yesung lalu memeluk tubuh yang beberapa hari ini tidak memberinya kabar apapun. Beberapa hari terakhir Yesung seolah hilang ditelan bumi, Siwon tak bisa menemuinya dimanapun. Ponselnya total tak bisa di hubungi, menghubungi jongjin pun _dongsaeng_ kekasihnya itu seperti menghindar tak ingin membantu. Bukan tidak ingin membantu sebenarnya, jongjin hanya tidak mau membuat keduanya semakin salah paham, dan jongjin yakin _hyung_ nya butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa aku merindukanmu" Siwon menggumam dalam pelukannya. Yesung mulai bergerak tak nyaman lalu dengan gerakan lembut tapi tegas, ia mendorong dada Siwon untuk melepas pulakannya.

"sebaikanya bicara di _apartment_ mu"

" _apartment_ ku? Itu _apartment_ kita sayang.."

"bukan lagi" Siwon menatap Yesung sedih, Yesung benar-benar tak mau menatap matanya. Ia sungguh butuh sisi sifat Yesung yang ke-bapak-an saat ini, Yesung tidak pernah menunjukan sisi itu kepadanya. Jikapun ia tengah menghadapi masalah, Yesung hanya akan bermanja padanya lalu memberi masukkan dari sudut pandang obyektif maupun subyektif. Karena Yesung sudah menghafalnya luar dalam, Yesung tahu cara menghiburnya dengan tepat. Tapi sekarang? Ini akan sulit.

Tangan Siwon meraih wajah Yesung mengangkatnya sedikit, berharap fokus Yesung beralih. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Yesung dengan ibu jarinya, "sayang, makan dulu ne?"

Siwon sedikit terkejut, Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan melepas tangan Siwon dari wajahnya lalu lebih dulu turun dari tempat tidur untuk mengganti piyamanya dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas.

.

.

.

Yesung mendahului Siwon memasuki _apartment_ , yang pertama ia lihat adalah keadaan rumah yang sedikit berantakan oleh beberapa barang wanita. Entah mengapa melihat keadaan itu emosi Yesung tiba-tiba memuncak, jadi keluarga bahagia itu sudah tinggal bersama? Ia mengambil langkah besar ke dapur berniat mengambil segelas air dingin untuk meredakan sedikit emosinya. Dahinya berkerut tak suka ketika ia menemukan note kecil yang menempel di pintu lemari pendingin.

' _aku keluar sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali'_ dengan bonus tanda hati di akhir kalimat. Great!

Yesung menghela nafas gusar, kepalanya tiba-tiba saja berdenyut, pusing, ia mengusap tengkuknya lalu pergi ke kamarnya –bersama Siwon. Tapi luka itu sepertinya betah berlama-lama menggoda hatinya, Yesung mendapati kamar yang biasa ia gunakan bersama Siwon kini berubah, koper-koper itu, pakaian wanita yang berserak di tempat tidaur dan make up mengiasi nakas kamar. Air mata mulai melesak keluar tapi di tahannya sekuat tenaga, ia mendongak mencegah air matanya mengalir. Akhirnya ia kembali ke luar lalu duduk pasrah di sofa ruang tv.

Yesung menatap kosong lantai di sekelilingnya, tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Siwon itu kini penuh dengan wangi feminim yang ia yakini berasal dari farfum kekasih kekasihnya. Kekasihnya? Rak sepatu di rumah itu pun bukan lagi sepatunya yang berjejer di bersebelahan dengan sepatu Choi Siwon, tapi kini sudah di penuhi sepatu-sepatu berhak tinggi.

Hampir dua tahun ia tinggal di rumah ini –berdua. Choi Siwon sudah mendedikasikan _apartment_ itu sebagai rumah mereka, baru kali ini ia merasa seperti tamu di rumah yang ia akui sebagai rumAhnya sendiri. Mungkin ia harus siap jika suatu saat nanti namanya harus di hapus dari kepemilikan rumah itu.

Siwon datang menghampiri lalu duduk di samping Yesung, dengan lembut _namja_ tampan itu meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya. Yesung tak memiliki cara untuk mengungkapkan semua yang ia rasakan, ini terlalu tiba-tiba, ia terlalu terkejut hingga sampai akhir mungkin kata yang mewakili perasaannya itu tak akan pernah keluar. Dan posisi Siwon pun sama, ia tak punya penjelasan yang lebih bisa meyakinkan Yesung dan menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu dari situasi ini.

"kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Siwon ragu, meskipun ia menjelaskannya beribu kali, ia tahu Yesung akan memikirkannya lagi. Yesung adalah _namja_ tak acuh tapi pemikir, Siwon tidak ingin Yesung mengerti posisinya, ia hanya ingin kekasihnya itu percaya.

"aku tidak tahu" Yesung mendesah gelisah, "aku ingin, tapi aku tak punya cukup alasan untuk itu"

"kenapa? Foto-foto itu tak bersumber, aku bisa membuktikannya padamu"

"bukan itu yang terpenting" Yesung menahan nafas, "kita akhiri saja ini, kau dan aku.." ucap Yesung dengan suara sangat rendah bahkan hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. Meskipun begitu Siwon tahu, Yesung tengah mati-matian menahan tangisnya karena suara itu bergetar samar.

"kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Siwon menjawab lirih dengan wajah putus asa, jika bukan untuk mempertahankan Yesung mungkin kini ia sudah memilih menyerah. "apa kau benar-benar tidak percaya padaku?"

"kau masih mencintainya"

"apa kenyataan sesimple perkiraanmu itu? Sudut pandang mana yang kau lihat?!"

"dari awal kedatangannya aku sudah menyadari. Kau tak banyak bicara dan hanya diam saja dengan apa yang Minhyun katakan. Kau juga hanya menerima saran orang tuamu, tanpa bertanya apa pendapatku. Aku benar-benar seperti orang asing di antara kalian, seperti tak memberi pengaruh dan tak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Jika benar anak dalam kandungan itu bukan putramu, atau jika kau memang sudah melupakannya dan ingin mempertahankanku, harusnya kau menjelaskan dan mengelaknya dari awal! Tidak diam dan menunggu foto-foto itu beredar, setelah kau merasa semua tak masuk akal baru kau mencariku dan menjelaskan semuanya. Kau anggap apa aku Choi Siwon?! Kau juga menganggapku orang asing?!"

"aku hanya terlalu terkejut, ini begitu tiba-tiba jadi –"

"aku pun sama sepertimu! Di tambah sifatmu yang seperti itu, tidakkah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?" Yesung menyentak tangan Siwon, mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. "aku tahu orang tuamu hanya ingin memberi jalan keluar. Tapi semua itu terkesan seperti mereka lebih merestuimu dengan nya dari pada aku, semua solusi tidak ada yang benar-benar menguntungkan pihakku. Lalu apa yang ku dapat dari semua ini? rasa sakit? Dan aku harus menunggu untuk hal yang sama sekali tak kau perjuangkan? Kau berengsek Choi Siwon!"

Jujur saja, Yesung merasa bodoh, sebelumnya hanya ketika ia bercerita tentang keluarganya atau ketika super show 5 di _seoul_ kemarin yang bisa memuatnya menangis memalukan seperti ini. siapa Choi Siwon? Choi Siwon bukan keluarganya, Choi Siwon bukan penggemarnya yang membuatnya menangis haru. _Namja_ Choi itu bahkan memperlakukanya seperti orang asing. Lancang sekali berani membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini!

Sepasang manik yang tadi masih menantang obs Siwon itu kini mulai merendah. Yesung tertunduk dalam, kekuatannya hilang untuk kembali menatap sepasang mata kesukaannya itu. Mata itu terlalu dalam, ia hanya takut tenggelam di sana dan tak bisa kembali.

"Perasaanmu untuknya masih tertinggal. Minhyun adalah kenangan terindah sekaligus terburuk untukmu. Dari situ aku bisa melihat, kau masih menyisakan sedikit tempat di hatimu untuknya meski itu adalah kebencian. Di hatimu bukan hanya aku. kau pernah sangat mencintainya, tidak menutup kemungkinan sekarang sedikit tempat itu akan tumbuh dan mendesakku keluar. Tidak ada bedanya aku menyerah sekarang dengan nanti, pada akhirnya aku memang orang yang harus pergi."

"ya, aku memang mencintainya. Tapi itu sebelum dia menghilang dan pergi meninggalkanku. Kau tahu sendiri aku terpuruk saat itu, tapi kau tahu apa yang membuatku tak menyesal setelah dia pergi?" jeda, "kau! Kau datang di waktu yang tepat. Kau datang merangkulku, memelukku, mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja tanpa dia. Kau yang membuatku kembali merasakan apa itu hidup, menunjukan sisi lain cinta yang tak pernah aku tahu sebelumnya. Membuatku bergantung dan akhirnya tanpa sadar aku terikat padamu."

"aku tahu bagaimana rasanya dikhianati jadi aku tidak ingin kau merasakannya juga." Siwon berlutut di hadapan Yesung. Sedari tadi Yesung hanya menunduk tak membiarkan Siwon menatap wajahnya. Sekali lagi ia meraih kedua tangan Yesung memenjarakannya diantara kedua tangkup tangannya. "maaf membuatmu merasa seprti orang asing, aku terlalu kalut bingung dan gelisah. Aku terlalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat kenanganku pergi dan tak mengganggu kita. Maaf tak menyadari perasaanmu yang juga sama kalutnya sepertiku. Aku sungguh minta maaf"

Ia mengecup sekali sepasang tangan kecil Yesung. "dan tentang orang tuaku, mengapa kau seolah tak melihat kepercayaan yang mereka berikan kepada kita? Orang tuaku memilih membiarkan Minhyun tinggal bukan karena merestuinya denganku, semua yang mereka lakukan karena mereka percaya kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik-baik. Mereka tahu kau adalah _namja_ luar biasa yang menyikapi masalah dengan sisi dewasamu dan menyelesaikannya. Meskipun ayahku seperti belum menerima hubungan kita, tapi aku tahu _abeoji_ menaruh harapan besar padamu. _Abeoji_ tahu aku memilihmu dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya."

Isakan kecil mulai terdengar, hanya dua kali. Selebihnya Yesung kembali menahan tangisnya meskipun air matanya sebagian lolos mengaliri pipinya yang terlihat lebih tirus. Sebelah tangan Siwon menghapusnya, ditangannya wajah Yesung begitu dingin.

"tolong percayalah padaku. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan jika kau yang menjadi kekuatanku justru berniat menyerah? Ini sulit untukku juga Yesung. Tolong bantu aku lalui semua ini, beri aku kekuatan. Sebuah hubungan serius tidak akan pernah berjalan mulus, kerikil tengah menguji kita. Ini cobaan, aku ingin melewatinya bersamamu seperti kita melewati cobaan-cobaan sebelumnya."

"jangan pernah merasa lelah. Kau tak boleh menyerah, tidak ada kata berakhir untuk kita. Ku mohon bertahanlah bersamaku.." sebelah tangan Siwon yang masih menangkup pipi Yesung ia gunakan untuk menarik Yesung agar menatap kearAhnya. Yesung yang memang kehilangan kekuatannya untuk kembali memuat argumen hanya menurut.

Tepat seperti dugaan Yesung, mata Choi Siwon selalu berhasil mematahkan segala keraguan yang membuatnya gelisah. Sepasang mata itu selalu bisa membuatnya kembali meski ia berusaha lari dan pergi. Akhirnya sekali lagi ia terjatuh ke dalam palung milik Choi Siwon, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sangat sulit untuknya mencoba mendorong hidupnya menjauh dari Choi Siwon, karena nyatanya Siwon adalah tempatnya pulang, Siwon seperti rumah untuknya. Sekalipun ia pergi sejauh mungkin, selama mungkin, ia akan tetap kembali ke tempat awal – _rumah_ -nya.

.

.

.

Hari yang bagus. Langit cerah, udara baik, hujan pun sepertinya tidak akan datang sampai sore hari nanti. Hari sabtu yang benar-benar baik untuk berlibur atau sekedar refreshing, mengendurkan otot kaku setelah lima hari penuh di gunakan untuk bekerja.

Tapi sepertinya Yesung harus mengatur ulang rencana liburnya untuk akhir pekan kali ini. tubuhnya masih kelewat lelah, jangankan untuk menutup mata, semalam ia tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Kepalanya masih sakit, matanya masih terasa panas,tubuhnya juga pagi tadi seperti kurang mendukung untuk kembali melakukan aktivitas yang akan menguras batinnya hari ini.

Kenapa orang-orang itu tidak membiarkan ia tidur dengan tenang?

Setidaknya berikan ia sedikit waktu untuk menyipakan mentalnya, atau tunggu hingga ia siap. Bukan menyeretnya pagi-pagi ke dalam masalah yang membuat kepalanya pecah.

Yesung tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa duduk dengan bodohnya seperti ini di rumah orang tua Siwon. Siwon tak pernah pergi dari sampingnya sejak kemarin, mengabaikan pemikiran –apakah Siwon tak punya jadwal yang harus ia lakukan?

Dihadapannya duduk orang tua Siwon –ayAhnya– dengan pamor tinggi dan seorang lagi yang tidak ia kenal. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa –banyak orang lagi di luar sana, pekerja ayah Siwon, pengacara, dan sisanya ia tak tahu. Tapi mereka yang tak berkepentingan dalam masalah ini seperti memberi tempat untuk mereka yang berada di ruangan yang sama sepertinya, waktu untuk sendiri di salah satu ruangan dengan satu set sofa mahal di rumah besar itu.

Ia tak peduli dicap orang bodoh atau semacamnya karena ia hanya diam saja dengan sorot mata kosong. Orang-orang itu sudah harus memberinya waktu untuk menjadi dan memikirkan dirinya sendiri, tidak memaksanya melakukan hal yang hanya ingin mereka lihat. Dan jadilah Yesung yang sekarang, pasrah, hanya menerima dirinya yang terombang ambing, terbentur oleh satu sisi dan sisi yang lain. Seperti batu apung dalam lubang karang yang terbawa arus ombak tanpa bisa keluar ke lautan bebas.

Karena hakekatnya apa yang ia lakukan tidak akan merubah apapun. Bukankah harusnya ia senang? Masalah terselesaikan tanpa harus ia berbuat apapun. Tapi bukankah ia terdengar tak berguna? Membiarkan orang lain menyelesaikan masalah pribadinya, memalukan.

Ia memang tak mendengarkan sepenuhnya detail topik yang di bicarakan pagi itu, ia hanya akan bersuara jika ditanya. Itu pun ia jawab sekedarnya saja, pikirannya masih belum fokus. Orang-orang di hadapannya ini seperti antara ingin menyelesaikan masalAhnya atau justru mempropokatori, atau entahlah..

"Yesung-ssi, jika foto itu asli, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" suara kepala keluarga Choi terdengar tegas tapi tenang. Yesung berpikir sejenak, ada apa dengan nada suara itu? Seolah semua yang terjadi bukan hal yang besar. Jelas-jelas jika Choi Siwon menghamili wanita di luar pernikahan itu adalah sebuah aib untuk keluarga Choi yang terpandang dan akan berpengaruh untuk bisnisnya jika relasinya tahu hal ini. Yesung memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya.

"sepertinya akan lebih tepat jika pertanyaan itu di jawab oleh Siwon, bukan aku _abeoji_. Jika anak itu memang putra kandung Siwon aku tidak punya hak lagi untuk mengambil keputusan." Benar. Memang apa haknya jika janin itu terbukti putra kandung kekasihnya? Secara tidak langsung itu menegaskan Siwon sudah mempunyai keluarga, dan ia tak ingin mengganggu kehidupan –kasarnya –rumah tangga orang lain.

"aku yakin sepenuhnya ada rekayasa di balik semua ini _abeoji_. Aku memang sempat bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi aku tidak pernah kehilangan kewarasanku hanya karena pengaruh alkohol, _abeoji_ lebih tahu bagaimana aku." Siwon mencoba membantu Yesung. sang _abeoji_ hanya melirik putranya dan mengangguk sekilas, sisa fokusnya ia alihkan lagi ke arah Yesung.

"menurut pendapatmu?"

"jika benar, berarti Siwon adalah seorang ayah aku tak berhak lagi dimintai pendapat. Tapi jika boleh aku egois, aku keberatan dengan foto itu. Aku mengenal Siwon bukan dalam waktu yang singkat, aku mengenalnya hampir 15 tahun. Siwon adalah pria baik-baik, _abeoji_ dan eomoni tak sedikitpun gagal mendidiknya. Meskipun Minhyun bilang Siwon tengah mabuk ketika melakukannya dan Siwon belum tentu ingat. Tapi Siwon adalah kembanggaan member Super Junior termasuk aku, aku percaya Siwon tidak akan mengecewakan kebanggaan kami dengan hal ini."

"kalian berada di satu pihak dengan harapan yang sama, bisa saja kau hanya melihat dari sisimu saja. kau percaya kepada Siwon? Meskipun semua ini benar kesalahan dia?"

"aku mencintai putramu jauh sebelum dia mengenal Minhyun, _abeoji_. Jadi aku selalu mengawasi sejauh mana hubungan mereka, itu bukan berarti aku membela satu kubu. Dan meskipun keraguan itu masih ada, aku percaya padanya karena ia selalu membuatku kembali percaya meskipun aku ragu. Aku yakin kepercayaanku pada orang yang kucintai akan terbukti." Siwon menoleh, merasa sangat tersentuh. Ia merangkul Yesung, mengusap bahunya lembut. Lupa jika ia hampir kehilangan Yesung tadi malam, ia tak pernah tahu di balik keputusasaan Yesung malam tadi ternyata kekasihnya itu menyimpan kepercayaan dan kebanggaan untuknya.

Jika diibaratkan, Yesung adalah tipe petarung gerilya. Mengcover segalanya dalam karakter normalnya seolah Yesung tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mengatur strategi dan resolusi tanpa ada yang menyadari dan berakhir menyelesaikannya dengan rapi. Yesung seperti angsa di atas air, terlihat tenang dan anggun, tapi kakinya mengayuh cepat untuk tetap bertahan –mengambang. Julukan invisible leader di groupnya mungkin bukan tanpa alasan.

"kau masih akan mencintainya walaupun itu berarti kau harus mengambil langkah mundur dari hubungan kalian?"

" _abeoji_.." suara Siwon menegur ucapan sang ayah yang mulai terdengar konfrontasi.

Tidak segera menjawab, Yesung menunduk sejenak. Mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tak terkendali dan cairan yang seperti mendesak keluar. Menstabilkan suaranya yang ia yakin pasti sudah bergetar jika ia berbicara. Bukankah tebakkannya benar? Meskipun ia memilih bertahan, akan ada sesuatu yang memaksanya kembali menyerah. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya mantap.

"jika itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membantu, tentu saja. Tapi aku tak punya alasan untuk tidak mencintai putramu, maafkan aku untuk hal itu."

Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berani bersumpah nada suara Yesung yang seperti menahan tangis itu begitu melukainya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya agar semakin dekat dan lebih erat merangkul tubuh Yesung.

"cukup _abeoji_ , jika _abeoji_ meminta Yesung kemari hanya untuk menyudutkannya seperti ini sebaiknya aku membawanya pulang. Keadaan Yesung sedang tidak baik, Yesung harus istirahat." Seperti biasa, nada Siwon tegas tapi tak mengurangi rasa hormatnya untuk orang yang sudah membesarkannya. Sungguh ia sedikit menyesal karena sudah meminta Yesung untuk ikut ke rumah orang tuanya ketika tadi pagi orang suruhan sang ayah menjemputnya dengan Yesung di _apartment_.

Choi Kiho mengangguk samar, menatap putranya dan Yesung secara bergantian.

"sebenarnya aku meminta kalian datang bukan untuk membahas masalah ini. Aku lebih tertarik dengan rumor kalian yang sempat muncul seminggu yang lalu."

Siwon maupun Yesung segera mengangkat wajahnya menatap _namja_ setengah baya di hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

 _To be continue.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ottokhe?_

Dipostnya ff kemarin, responnya bikin saya takut, minat readers sama ff yewon berkurang ohmayotepeh~ TAT

Oh ya saya mau nanggepin beberapa reviewers di ff sebelumnya hihi

 _Perasaan atau emang fakta kalo ff yewon itu awalnya angst dulu baru sweet?__ gatau sih ya kalo ff lain, tapi kalo saya sih emang sukanya gitu wkwk ga pernah tega kalo bikin angst, dan entah kenapa ide yang muncul itu pasti yang sweet2 terus yang pendek2 gitu. Gimana dong? Masih mau baca kan? Q_Q #puppyeyes

Soal request yewon mau dikabulin atau enggak_ makasih ya **deraelf** yang udah request kemarin, saya masih inget kok. Bukannya gamau kabulin atau gimana, tapi karena itu ide pure dari kamu(panggilnya apa dong? Dera-chan?), kalo saya yang bikin nanti takut ngerubah feel sama esens dari cerita itu sendiri dan jatohnya ga sesuai harapan kamu, mending kamu bikin aja chingu~ nanti jadiin saya reader pertama kamu :3

Nah yang ketiga Intronya **lilily104** nih,hai~~ Lily~ panggilnya tooru aja deh, salam kenal juga~~ *hug* /slap/ tooru juga suka ff yewonnya kamu, suka pake banget hehe kapan-kapan kita ngobrol yaa.. yuks kita lestarikan(?) ff yewon yang hampir mendekati punah ini, biar ff yewon berjaya lagi di ffn \\(^0^)/

Semua review saya baca kok, tapi maaf ya ga saya bales satu-satu *tebarkiss*

Dan terima kasih chingudeul yang masih menantikan ff dari saya, loploplop lah pokonya. Sampai jumpa di final chap ya~

Sankyuu~~


	2. Chapter 2

Yesung menunduk sejenak. Mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tak terkendali dan cairan yang seperti mendesak keluar. Menstabilkan suaranya yang ia yakin pasti sudah bergetar jika ia berbicara. Bukankah tebakkannya benar? Meskipun ia memilih bertahan, akan ada sesuatu yang memaksanya kembali menyerah. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya mantap.

"jika itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membantu, tentu saja. Tapi aku tak punya alasan untuk tidak mencintai putramu, maafkan aku untuk hal itu."

Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berani bersumpah nada suara Yesung yang seperti menahan tangis itu begitu melukainya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya agar semakin dekat dan lebih erat merangkul tubuh Yesung.

"cukup _abeoji_ , jika _abeoji_ meminta Yesung kemari hanya untuk menyudutkannya seperti ini sebaiknya aku membawanya pulang. Keadaan Yesung sedang tidak baik, Yesung harus istirahat." Seperti biasa, nada Siwon tegas tapi tak mengurangi rasa hormatnya untuk orang yang sudah membesarkannya. Sungguh ia sedikit menyesal karena sudah meminta Yesung untuk ikut ke rumah orang tuanya ketika tadi pagi orang suruhan sang ayah menjemputnya dengan Yesung di _apartment_.

Choi Kiho mengangguk samar, menatap putranya dan Yesung secara bergantian.

"sebenarnya aku meminta kalian datang bukan untuk membahas masalah ini. Aku lebih tertarik dengan rumor kalian yang sempat muncul seminggu yang lalu."

.

.

.

Yewon Fanfiction

.

 **Hoshi no Tame Ni**

 **.**

Arika Tooru

.

Ini akan menjadi chapter yang panjang pemirsa ( _for the first time in forever_ ~~ *nyanyigaje* /slap/), mungkin akan sedikit bertele-tele dan membosankan. Tapi itu tergentung opini penikmat(?) juga sih, mungkin dalam kisah yang bertele-tele ini _readers_ bisa nemuin beberapa clue dari inti cerita dan permasalahan yang terjadi *alesan*, jadi ga bingung lagi deh sama ceritanya, kan? *maksa*

Jadi mohon teliti ya pas baca, dihayati juga boleh hehe

Jangan bikin saya merasa bersalah karena ketidaksenambungan cerita lalu nuntut minta dibikin _sequel_ :3 /plak/

Oke deh, _Happy Reading_ ~

.

.

.

Siwon maupun Yesung segera mengangkat wajahnya menatap _namja_ setengah baya di hadapan mereka. "aku bisa menjelaskannya" sahut keduanya hampir bersamaan.

Wajah yang tadi serius milik Choi Kiho itu kini berubah mendekati total –terkejut yang tak di buat-buat. "whoaa.. kalian sangat kompak"

"agensi kami sudah mengatasi masalah itu, _abeoji_ tak perlu khawatir" jelas Siwon cepat, sedangkan Yesung segera menutup rapat mulutnya. Choi Kiho mendesah samar lalu meraih cangkir teh –nya yang tersaji di atas meja, mengesapnya sedikit dengan gerakan yang sudah tak seformal tadi dan meletakkannya kembali.

"tapi aku sedikit kecewa, kenapa kalian tidak mengklarifikasinya sendiri dan mengakuinya?"

"huh?"

"usia kalian sudah cukup matang untuk melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya. Apa kalian berencana terus seperti ini?"

"maksud _abeoji_ –"

"kasus Ahn min hyun sudah aku selidiki tanpa sepengetahuan kalian, maaf juga untuk itu. aku mencurigai ada rekayasa di balik foto-foto itu, walaupun aku ingat malam dimana kau pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat tapi usia kandungan Minhyun bisa menentukan itu benar perbuatan Siwon atau bukan" _Namja_ tua itu menyandar rileks, "lagi pula aku percaya putraku. Aku akan menyelesaikan kasus ini untuk kalian."

Hanya kali ini Yesung salah perkiraan –tepatnya kurang akurat. Ia tengah menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk membawakan jalan keluar, ketika ia baru akan memulai aksi, sesuatu seperti tiba-tiba meledak dan semuanya selesai. Tidak memberikan ia kesempatan untuk melakukan rencananya, membuatnya lega tanpa kepuasan.

"dan ku beritahu satu hal. Jujur saja aku memang sangat terkejut ketika dulu pertama kali aku mengetahui hubungan kalian sedikit istimewa, aku juga tahu sejak pemberitaan minggu lalu banyak penggemar Siwon yang menjadi _antifans_ Yesung, dan itu yang aku khawairkan, hubungan kalian tak selalu diterima di mata orang lain. Kau harus tahu, aku selalu mengawasi dan mengikuti perkembanganmu Yesung- _ah_ , aku tidak mau dengan keputusan yang kalian ambil untuk menjalin hubungan justru melukaimu. Dan aku kira aku sudah cukup menguji kalian."

Selama beberapa saat pasangan itu hanya menatap terkejut sang ayah. Kata-kata seolah hilang dari otak mereka. Siwon lah yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutan, ia menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. Yesung tampak menyembunyikan senyum harunya dengan mata berkaca, akhirnya..

Siwon beralih menatap wajah ayahnya sangsi. " _abeoji_ merestui kami?"

"kau pikir aku menentang kalian?" wajah Choi Kiho tampak kecewa. "Baiklah, karena kalian menganggapnya seperti itu, aku akan mengajukan persyaratan"

"persyaratan?"

"akui hubungan kalian di depan publik"

" _ne_?" Siwon menahan nafas, bukan karena ia tak setuju atau tak mau –tapi lebih kepada menanti reaksi Yesung. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu pasti akan keberatan, siapa yang tak tahu jika _namja_ dengan julukan _'Art Of Voice'_ itu begitu menggilai Super Junior? Jika publik tahu hubungan mereka, sedikit banyak akan berpengaruh cukup kentara untuk groupnya itu dan dampak negatif pun sudah pasti akan muncul. Dan Yesung tidak mau jika harus mempertaruhkan nama Super Junior demi hubungannya.

"tapi _abeoji_ , bukan hanya aku dan Siwon yang ada di dunia hiburan ini, kami adalah sebuah _group_. Bukankah egois jika mereka ikut terlibat?"

"jadi kau berniat menyembunyikan selamanya hubungan kalian? Kau pikir sebuah hubungan itu main-main? Bukan hanya dunia karir kalian yang ku khawatirkan, tapi dunia bisnis dan perusahaan. Kelak Siwon adalah penerusku, jangan lupakan itu."

" _abeoji_.." Siwon mencoba melancarkan aksi membujuk andalannya, seperti ketika ia tak diizinkan masuk ke dunia hiburan lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. "tolong pikirkan juga masa depan karir Yesung."

"apa aku seperti orang yang mudah mengambil keputusan? Aku sudah sangat matang memikirkan segalanya. Aku bisa membicarakannya dengan agensi kalian jika karir Yesung atau Super Junior adalah yang kalian khawatirkan. Atau kalian ingin aku meminta agensi kalian untuk mengangkat rumor kencan mu dengan _yeoja_ lain untuk menutupi hubungan kalian dan skandal mu itu, Choi Siwon?"

Tidak ada yang berani bersuara, mulut mereka terkatup rapat. Yesung sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga lantai di bawah sana lebih menarik di banding apapun. Sedangkan Choi Siwon juga tak kalah kalut, ia tak mungkin memilih opsi terakhir, itu hanya akan membuat Yesung semakin terluka bukan?

"pikirkan saja dulu, masih ada waktu sementara kasus skandalmu diselidiki. Aku tidak memaksa sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin semuanya lebih baik tanpa membebani satu pihak. _Jja_! Aku harus mengurus sesuatu setelah ini." Choi Kiho bangkit dari duduknya diikuti oleh Siwon dan Yesung. "kemarilah Yesung- _ah_ , aku ingin memelukmu"

Yesung dengan senang hati menerima pelukan ayah kekasihnya. Sungguh ia benar-benar merasa lega, akhirnya ayah Siwon mulai terbuka atas sikap seperti belum menerimanya sebagai kekasih Siwon. Meski tetap tak sepenuhnya terbebas dari segala beban pikiran, saat ini terlalu cepat untuk merasa puas. Namun setidaknya kini satu orang yang sangat berpengaruh untuk hubungannya dengan Siwon mendukungnya, itu sedikit cukup untuk kembali menguatkan alasan agar tetap bertahan.

"seperti biasa kau selalu menyikapi masalah dengan dewasa, Yesung- _ah_.. setidaknya aku tidak perlu khawatir, Siwon bersama orang yang tepat." Sang _abeoji_ menepuk pelan punggung Yesung. sedangkan _namja_ itu hanya mengangguk kecil seraya bergumam 'terima kasih'. "Pulanglah, lalu istirahat.. dan kuatkan dirimu"

Kedua orang itu melepas pelukan mereka, Yesung tersenyum syukur, ayah Choi Siwon itu mengusap lengan Yesung lalu menepuk pundak putranya. "antar Yesung pulang"

Setelah membungkuk hormat keduanya keluar dari rumah besar itu. Sebelum mencapai mobil Siwon yang terparkir di halaman depan, tangan Yesung meraih lengan Siwon, meremasnya. Kakinya benar-benar terasa lemas, ia butuh sesuatu untuk menopang berat badannya. Mungkin itu akibat dari ulahnya sendiri, beberapa hari terakhir makanan tidak ada yang masuk mengisi lambungnya, dan dampaknya sepertinya baru terasa sekarang setelah perasaannya lebih baik.

Siwon menoleh dan segera menahan tubuh Yesung. "kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ia cemas.

Yesung menggeleng kecil seraya mengulaskan sebuah senyum untuk meyakinkan keadaannya. "kakiku rasanya lemas sekali"

"sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan huh?! kenapa kau selalu membuatku terlihat seperti kekasih yang buruk?" Kekasihnya itu mendesah gusar, Siwon membantu Yesung berjalan dan masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum ia sendiri memposisikan diri di belakang kemudi mobil. "sebaiknya kita pulang dulu, aku akan memesan makanan setelah sampai _apartment_ nanti"

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit dan mereka sudah berada di depan pintu _apartment_ di lantai 11 – _dorm_ Super Junior. Siwon masih cukup waras untuk tidak membawa Yesung ke _apartment_ mereka yang masih di tinggali Ahn Min Hyun, hampir saja tadi ia melupakan hal yang satu ini. Ia menggiring Yesung untuk masuk, di dalam beberapa member lain tengah berkumpul di ruang makan.

Yesung memandang rekan-rekan segroupnya yang tengah berulah di ruang makan dan dapur. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja mecelos, terbesit dalam benaknya bagaimana jika seumpama ia dan Siwon mengakui hubungan mereka di depan publik. Apa para _dongsaeng_ nya akan tetap mendukungnya atau justru menyalahkannya karena hal itu secara langsung melibatkan mereka? Yesung tak mau para _dongsaeng_ nya ikut menanggung konsekuensi jika ia memilih _opsi_ itu. Ia tidak mau membawa nama Super Junior dalam masalah pribadinya bersama Siwon.

Apa ia masih punya cukup waktu untuk tetap melihat senyum dan tawa mereka setelah semua ini?

.

Tujuh orang duduk mengitari meja makan. Sang _leader_ memperhatikan beberapa _dongsaeng_ nya yang tengah sibuk dengan makanan mereka sementara ia sudah selesai lebih dulu. Tatapannya berakhir pada Yesung yang kebetulan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Diantara semua member yang ada di sana, Yesung-lah yang paling lambat menghabiskan makanannya. _Dongsaeng_ nya itu tampak tak bertenaga, pucat, dan raut wajah letih yang teramat kentara.

Ia melihat Siwon yang sudah selesai berbisik ' _kau baik-baik saja_ ' yang di jawab anggukan oleh Yesung. Leeteuk tak yakin, apa ia salah mengerti atau Siwon seperti menawarkan diri untuk menyuapi Yesung. Karena jujur ia juga merasa Yesung memang benar-benar tak bertenaga, bagaimana Siwon tak khawatir?

"kalian benar-benar akan mengakui hubungan kalian?" Park Jung Soo tidak sedang menyamar menjadi agitator, hanya ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukan sosoknya yang memang tak pintar berbasa-basi jika bukan didepan awak media.

Yesung terbatuk, tersedak oleh makanannya sendiri dan Siwon dengan sigap membantunya minum seraya menepuk berulang punggung Yesung. Dan Leeteuk menilainya sebagai refleks yang bagus, pantas saja Yesung mencintainya.

"aah.. _hyung_.." Siwon meminta pengertian dengan wajah memelas agar Leeteuk tidak sekarang membahas hal itu, sementara sebelah tangannya masih mengusap lembut punggung Yesung. Perhatian Siwon kembali teralih pada kekasihnya yang sudah mulai berhenti terbatuk, wajah Yesung memerah, ia menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih kearah Yesung dan membantu meminumnya –lagi.

Setelah cukup tenang, Yesung menyeka sisa makanan di mulutnya dengan tissue, ia mendorong piring yang hanya berkurang sedikit itu mejauh darinya tanda ia sudah selesai.

"habiskan _hyung_.." Yesung menatap Donghae sebentar lalu menggeleng. Ia menoleh ketika di rasakannya Siwon mengusap lengannya lembut.

"habiskan sayang.. kau belum makan sejak kemarin, nanti kau bisa sakit. Kusuapi ya?" jawaban sama juga didapat Siwon. Beberapa pasang mata menghujam Leeteuk membuat _namja_ itu menghela nafas panjang.

"jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini, itu tidak akan menghasilkan satupun jalan keluar. Meskipun aku tidak merasakannya tapi aku tahu rasanya."

Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Hyukjae seakan mengerti mereka tidak akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik meski mereka memberi saran, jadi mereka seperti bersekutu memutuskan untuk diam. Mereka tidak ingin membuat pasangan itu semakin sulit memutuskan –terutama Yesung jika mereka ikut campur.

Tadi ketika Siwon menceritakan semuanya Yesung hanya diam tak berniat membantu Siwon bercerita, dari sana mereka sudah tahu Yesung masih bimbang dengan keputusan yang diambilnya. Tak biasanya _hyung_ -nya itu seperti ini. Padahal hampir setengah dari semua persoalan yang terjadi diantara member terselesaikan setelah Yesung mengungkapkan pendapat dan sarannya, apa begitu sulit sehingga Yesung tak memiliki pilihan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri?

"pikirkan saja segala konsekuensi terburuknya, pertimbangkan juga saran Choi _abeoji_. Beliau mungkin lebih tahu masa depan kalian dari pada kami. Dan yang perlu kau tahu, apapun keputusanmu dan Siwon, kami akan selalu ada di belakangmu untuk mendukung. Kalian bukan hanya sekedar member Super Junior, tapi kita adalah sebuah keluarga yang bisa kau percaya dan kau andalkan."

.

.

.

Dengan style santainya, bercoat coklat dan sebuah topi hitam, Yesung berjalan menuju areal _parking_ di _bassement_ gedung _apartment_ tempat orang tuanya tinggal. Hari ini ia _free_ dan berniat mengunjungi _Mouse & Rabbit _coffe shop milik adiknya, Jongjin. Sebenarnya Siwon sudah berjanji untuk menjemputnya, tapi ia melarangnya, menolak untuk selalu bergantung pada sang kekasih tampannya itu dengan alasan kesibukkan Siwon yang sudah kembali memadat walau belum kondusif karena skandal dan rumor kencan mereka.

Yesung sudah melihat mobil hitamnya dari jauh, namun ketika hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja dari mobil, langkahnya dihadang seorang gadis yang membawa sebuah papan spanduk besar –'Kami Percaya _Uri_ -Siwon'. Sedetik kemudian tangan gadis itu meraih topinya lalu menamparkan ke pipi kirinya sehingga menimbulkan suara tamparan yang cukup keras. Yesung tak beranjak dari posisinya karena terkejut, perlahan ia menatap gadis yang matanya sudah memerah itu dengan pipi yang juga memerah bekas tamparan.

"siapa kau?"

"tidak perlu kuberi tahupun kau pasti tahu, kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk tak mengerti situasinya" gadis itu melemparkan topi Yesung ke lantai, "kau harus putus dengan Siwon"

"kami tidak memiliki hubungan seperti yang kau kira" jawab Yesung dengan bibir bergetar, terlalu tak terbiasa bibirnya untuk berbohong, apalagi untuk tak mengakui kekasih yang selalu dibanggakannya.

"kau kira aku bodoh? Walaupun agensi mengelaknya, aku sudah lebih dulu tahu kau dan Siwon itu berkencan. Jangan remehkan aku sebagai penggemar Siwon, aku biasa mengikutimu pergi bersamanya. Dan aku juga tahu skandal Siwon dengan wanita yang bernama Ahn Min Hyun itu hanya untuk menutupi rumor kalian. Dasar munafik, dan sekarang kau dengan santainya kesana-kemari sementara Siwon dipojokkan atas skandalnya hanya untuk melindungi hubungan kalian."

"jaga mulutmu _agassi_ , aku lebih tua darimu!"

"lalu kenapa? Jika kau merasa lebih dewasa dengan umurmu harusnya kau mengerti dan tidak membiarkan Siwon menanggung semuanya. Tinggalkan Siwon, minta agensi mencabut skandalnya dan biarkan Siwon hidup dengan tenang. Kau merusak masa depannya!"

Kedua tangan Yesung terkepal erat hingga kuku-kuku jemarinya memutih. Ia pun tidak tahu menahu asal-mula skandal ini, ia juga sama terlukanya melihat Siwon saat ini, hubungannya dengan Siwon pun terancam, kenapa ia ikut disalahkan? Gadis itu penggemar Siwon kan? Berarti ia penggemar Super Junior juga, dan ia adalah bagian dari Super Junior, bagaimana bisa gadis itu melakukan ini padanya?

Jika Yesung mengingatnya satu-persatu, ia marah, sangat marah malah. Yesung ingat hari itu Siwon memang berkata akan bertemu dnegan beberapa temannya, tapi hingga tengah malam Siwon tak juga kembali. Hingga pagi harinya ia dikabari Siwon pulang kerumah orang tuanya dengan keadaan mabuk berat. Saat itu ia juga sangat marah, ia mengkhawatirkan Siwon setengah mati sedangkan _namja_ itu malah bersenang-senang hingga mabuk berat seperti itu. Ia tidak menyangka hari itu akan menjadi skandal hebat tiga bulan setelahnya. Dan sekarang gadis didepannya malah menyalahkannya?

"ini masalah kalian berdua, kenapa hanya Siwon yang direpotkan? Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apapun? Kau melindungi diri sendiri dan bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Choi Siwon, apa orang tuamu tidak mendidikmu dengan benar? Jawab aku! atau pergi saja dan jangan ganggu Siwon!"

"tahu apa kau? Kau hanya _sasaeng fan_ , jangan berspekulasi dengan mengandalkan mata penguntitmu itu" Yesung mulai menantang gadis tadi dengan nada suara yang sudah ia tahan serendah mungkin –menekan emosinya. Ia mendorong gadis tadi hingga menempel pada mobilnya lalu menahan tubuh si gadis dengan memenjarakan dalam kedua lengannya. "kau bisa mengajariku sementara kau tidak bisa mengajari mulutmu sendiri? Orang tua siapa yang tidak bisa mendidik? Mendengar ucapanmu aku jadi tahu, orang tuamu yang gagal mendidik anaknya"

"pu-publik sebentar lagi akan membencimu ketika mereka tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat ini padaku, ja-jangan berani mengancamku! Aku tidak takut diancam oleh pengecut sepertimu, dasar tidak tahu diri! Pergi sana! jangan usik Siwon, kau menghancurkan hidupnya! kau hanya berani pada seorang gadis huh?"

Nafas Yesung sudah terengah menahan emosi, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mendengar langsung kata-kata jahat _antifans_ nya, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan bukan? kalaupun ia orang jahat, ia hanya akan menerima hujatan dari orang yang lebih baik darinya. Tapi siapa yang menghujat dan mengatainya sekarang? Gadis labil yang bahkan seorang _sasaeng fan_ , dan Yesung tidak bisa menerimanya. Apalagi gadis itu juga mengatai orang tuanya, ia sangat marah, orang yang paling ia hormati dikatai dengan tuduhan tak berbukti.

Yesung hendak melayangkan tangannya, tapi belum sempat tamparannya itu sampai, tangannya sudah digenggam oleh seseorang –menahannya. Lalu menariknnya menjauh dari gadis yang sudah berdiri dengan kaki bergetar karena ketakutan. Bagaimanapun Yesung adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa dan hanya melihat wajahnya saat ini yang memerah karena marah, siapa yang tidak akan takut?

"Choi Siwon" gumam gadis tadi terkejut sekaligus lega ada yang menyelamatkannya.

"pergi! Jangan ganggu dia!"

Gadis tadi terduduk karena terkejut, walaupun Siwon membentaknya dengan nada tenang, entah kenapa ia hingga tak mampu berbicara untuk mengelak atau pembelaan diri. "a –ak –u, Siwon- _ssi_ , a –"

"pergilah! Atau aku akan kehilangan kendali dan melukaimu, jangan sampai aku melihat wajahmu lagi!" tak lama kemudian para gadis yang sebenarnya sejak tadi bersembunyi memperhatikan datang membawa gadis tadi pergi. Selepas gadis-gadis tadi pergi, Yesung berusaha melepas cengkraman Siwon di tangannya –berniat mengejar.

Siwon memeluk Yesung yang masih terengah karena emosi, "tenanglah sayang.. tenangkan dirimu"

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang huh?! kau bisa bicara seperti itu karena aku yang menerima cacian itu, bukan kau!" Yesung memberontak dalam pelukkan Siwon lalu memukul dadanya mencoba keluar dari kungkungan _namja_ itu. Pelukkan itu lepas tapi Siwon dengan cepat membungkam bibir Yesung dengan bibirnya. Meskipun awalnya Yesung memberontak, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Yesung sudah mulai tenang. Siwon merasakan pipinya basah, ia lalu membuka mata dan melihat Yesung sudah menangis, ia pun menyudahi ciumannya.

Selepas ciuman itu tubuh Yesung seperti meluruh di lantai, ia terduduk lemas sambil terisak. Siwon kembali merangkulnya, andai saja tadi ia datang lebih cepat mungkin Yesung tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Pantas saja tadi pagi ketika Yesung melarang menjemputnya dan berkata kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja, justru Siwon merasa gelisah. Firasatnya tentang Yesung memang tak pernah salah, ia segera menjemput Yesung dan beginilah.. ia terlambat.

"maaf aku terlambat, padahal aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu. Maaf menyeretmu kedalam situasi yang sulit, andai saja aku lebih berhati-hati semuanya tidak akan seberantakkan ini, dan kau tidak akan menangis lagi karena aku. Aku tahu kau bosan mendengarku meminta maaf, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain itu dan memintamu bertahan. Sebentar lagi, aku akan mengkhiri semua kesalah-pahaman ini. Jadi bersabarlah, dan tahan sebentar, oke?"

Yesung tidak menjawab, ia hanya terisak sambil memeluk Siwon. Tak menuntut banyak, Siwon membantu Yesung berdiri dan membantu sang kekasih masuk kedalam mobil dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

Yesung terbangun tepat ketika ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas kamar berdering. Ketika kesadarannya mulai penuh, ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak sedang dikamarnya. Setelah kejadian pagi tadi Siwon membawanya entah kemana dan ia yang tertidur didalam mobil Siwon. Tapi ia cukup familiar dengan suasana kamar itu, ia sedang berada di rumah orang tua Siwon –lebih tepatnya di kamar kekasihnya. Yesung pernah beberapa kali kemari, jadi ia bisa langsung mengenalinya.

Yesung meraih ponselnya, ini sudah pukul dua yang berarti ia sudah tertidur sekitar dua jam. Ada beberapa pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Leeteuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

' _Yesung-ah kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku? Siwon bilang ada sasaeng fan Siwon yang menyerangmu tadi pagi, kau baik-baik saja? Hubungi aku jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik'_ –Leeteuk.

' _hyung, gwaenchana? Aku baru saja dari agensi, katanya ada dua brand dan satu majalah yang membatalkan jadwalnya dengan Siwon. Apa dia baik-baik saja? dia bersamamu sekarang?'_ –Kyuhyun.

' _kudengar Minhyun sudah tak tinggal lagi di apartment kalian, kau sudah kembali tinggal bersama Siwon, hyung? Jangan menyerah hyung, Siwon sedang berjuang untukmu juga. Fighting!'_ –Donghae.

Suara desahan berat terdengar, Yesung mengusap kasar wajahnya. Yaa Tuhan, ia lelah. Jika dipikir ulang, gadis yang tadi menamparnya itu ada benarnya juga. Siwon seperti berjuang sendiri, sedangkan ia hanya mempersulit keadaan. Siwon sudah di sibukkan dengan ini-itu setelah skandal dan rumor bla-bla-bla, ditambah Siwon yang terus menenangkan dan meyakinkannya, meminta maaf berulang kali. Padahal ia tak menyalahkan Siwon seujung kuku-pun, dilihat dari manapun Siwon tidak salah. _Namja_ itu sudah berusaha sebisanya ditengah situasi yang sangat memberatkan kekashnya itu. Tapi ia juga tak ingin disalahkan seperti tuduhan gadis _sasaeng_ tadi, memang apa salahnya? Apa ia salah karena berkencan dengan Siwon? Apa jatuh cinta kini menjadi sebuah kesalahan?

Kepala Yesung mendadak pening, tenggorokannya juga kering. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari air untuk membilas hausnya ke dapur. Yesung sedikit banyak hafal tata letak rumah Siwon, setelah menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur tak jauh dari tangga, ia berhenti didekat pintu menuju ruang makan. Tak jauh dari sana, Siwon tengah duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya di sebuah set sofa –tempat yang sama dimana tempo hari ia ditanyai ini-itu oleh Choi Kiho.

" _ne abeoji_ , besok aku akan melakukan tes DNA"

"pihakmu sudah menuntut Ahn Min Hyun, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi jika kau benar-benar tak bersalah. Fokuslah untuk memperbaiki citra dan karirmu, dan Yesung juga. Jangan sampai kejadian tadi pagi terulang lagi"

" _ne,_ pengacaraku telah memenuhi panggilan dari kejaksaan pagi ini"

"tapi, apakah baik-baik saja jika kalian terus bertemu seperti ini? ditengah rumor kalian yang sekarang dibumbui skandalmu itu? Aku khawatir untuk beberapa hal"

"aku tidak yakin, tapi kami membutuhkan ini untuk saling mendukung terutama Yesung, aku tidak bisa lepas tangan begitu saja apalagi setelah kejadian tadi –"

Yesung terkejut ketika seseorang mengusap lengannya pelan mengganggu acara mengupingnya, ia menoleh dan mendapati ibu kekasihnya tersenyum. "bisa membantuku membuat makan siang?"

.

"sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Choi Siwon?" mulai Cha Ra Mi, ibu Choi Siwon.

"kurang lebih 15 tahun _eomoni_ , aku mengenalnya pertama kali ketika ia menjadi _trinee_ baru"

"begitukah? Kau cukup lama mengenal Siwon lebih dari Minhyun"

Gerakan tangan Yesung yang tengah memotong paprika hijau terhenti sejenak, "ya _eomoni_ "

"dulu Siwon pernah membawa Minhyun kemari sekali, dia gadis yang baik juga periang" ibu Choi Siwon mulai bercerita sambil merebus sayuran untuk sup yang ia buat. "kupikir Minhyun yang nantinya akan menjadi menantu keluarga ini, padahal aku sudah berharap banyak dan membayangkan gaun pengantin yang cantik untuk penikahan mereka"

Yesung terdiam ditempatnya. Apa sekarang ia sedang dibandingkan dengan Minhyun? Apa orang tua Siwon masih kecewa karena ia yang menjadi kekasih putranya? pikiran itu berputar dikepalanya, kepalan tangan yang tengah memegang sebuah pisau itu kini tak bertenaga.

"Siwon orang yang sulit, Yesung- _ah_. Aku kagum kau bisa dengan mudah mengganti posisi Minhyun. Tapi akupun merasa takut dan khawatir, bukan karena Siwon yang memilihmu, tapi karena orang yang Siwon pilih adalah kau." _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap Yesung, ia tersenyum lembut melihat Yesung yang seperti sedang menerawang, jadi ia meraih tangannya, membawa fokus Yesung kembali padanya. "seperti yang kau tahu aku sudah mengangap kau seperti putraku sendiri, karenanya aku terkejut ketika tiga tahun lalu Siwon berkata kau adalah kekasihnya. Tapi karena orangnya adalah kau, aku khawatir apa kau baik-baik saja? apa aku bisa percayakan putraku padamu?"

"a-aku mencintai putramu, _eomoni_. Apa itu tak cukup? Aku memang tak punya cukup bukti tapi.. apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk meyakinkan?"

"aku tahu, aku juga bisa melihatnya. Yang kupersalahkan, kau adalah orang tak pernah mementingkan dirimu, kau orang yang baik dan lebih sering mengalah ketimbang mengikuti keinginanmu. Apa dengan alasan kau mencintainya, kau akan meninggalkan Siwon bahkan itu untuk kebahagiaannya?"

" _eomoni_ , itu.."

"Siwon tidak akan meninggalkanmu kalau bukan kau sendiri yang pergi darinya, seperti kasus Minhyun. Ketika ia mulai membenci atau bosan pada apa yang ia miliki yang ia lakukan bukan membuangnya, tapi mencari alasan untuk kembali mencintainya. Itulah putraku. Jadi semenyerah apapun kau nanti, atau sesakit apapun, kau bisa percayakan semuanya pada Siwon. Biarkan dia mencari apa yang ia cintai darimu, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjadi dirimu yang selalu Siwon cintai."

Tubuh Yesung mulai rileks, ia menuang potongan paprika yang dipotongnya tadi ke dalam mangkuk kaca lalu beralih memotong wortel. Belum lagi ada percakapan, ia pun belum terpikir jawaban apa yang bisa membalas apa yang _eomma_ Siwon katakan tadi. Sudah sewajarnya _yeoja_ ibu kekasihnya itu khawatir pada hubungannya dengan Siwon. Setiap member memang berhubungan baik dengan orang tua masing-masing, begitupun ia dan orang tua Siwon. Mungkin ibu Siwon mengenal baik dirinya, buktinya _yeoja_ di sampingnya itu bisa menebak ketika hubungannya dengan Siwon nyaris berakhir –karena keputusannya.

Ketika semuanya lebih tenang, dan potongan wortel pun sudah selesai, Yesung dengan ragu meraih tangan Cha Ra Mi hingga _yeoja_ itu menoleh.

"apa aku dan Siwon memang seharusnya tidak dulu bertemu?"

"kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"seperti yang _abeoji_ bilang, ada beberapa hal yang membuatku khawatir terutama soal Siwon"

"apa dengan kalian tak saling bertemu akan baik-baik saja untukmu?"

Yesung mengangguk mantap, "aku tidak bisa membuatnya terus khawatir, jadi Siwon bisa fokus pada skandalnya"

"kalau begitu jelaskan padanya dan berjanjilah kau tidak akan apa-apa, Siwon pasti mengerti jika itu keinginanmu"

.

Tumpukan piring kotor di wastafel satu-satu sudah Yesung cuci dan menatanya di tempat semula. Entah ia yang terlalu fokus atau memang ia yang melamun tiba-tiba saja Siwon sudah berada di sampingnya, mengamati apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

"mau ku bantu?" tawar Siwon lembut. Yesung yang sedikit terkejut menoleh dan memicingkan matanya.

"yah! Kau membuatku terkejut!"

Dahi Siwon mengernyit, heran. "apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"tidak ada" jawab Yesung yang kembali melanjutkan mencuci piring yang terakhir di wastafel.

"mau ku bantu?"

"aku sudah selesai tuan, kau tidak lihat?"

Siwon mencibir kecil lalu terkekeh lucu, "mau teh?"

Yesung yang sudah selesai mencuci piring bekas makan malam bersama keluarga Choi itu melepas sarung tangan karet yang ia kenakan lalu menoleh dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ia lalu duduk di _pantry_ tak jauh dari dapur. Tak lama, Siwon pun menyusul dengan dua gelas teh panas di tangannya. Mereka duduk berdampingan cukup lama tanpa ada sebuah percakapan.

Bagi Siwon, berada di dekat kekasihnya apapun yang ia kerjakan atau sebosan apapun aktivitas itu akan terasa menyenangkan dan menenangkan dalam segala situasi. Jadi tak masalah jika ia harus berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun selama sisa hidupnya jika ditemani Yesung ia tak keberatan.

"kudengar ada beberapa pembatalan jadwal, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang agensi katakan padamu?"

"tidak ada, semuanya baik-baik saja"

"kenapa tidak menceritakannya padaku?"

"bukankah harusnya aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yesung menoleh, Siwon tengah menatapnya lembut. "kau memaafkanku kan?"

"tentang?"

"pagi tadi, aku tak pernah melihatmu semarah itu"

Wajah Yesung menunduk, tidak terlalu suka dengan cara Siwon menatapnya, "aku tadi berbicara sedikit dengan _eomoni_ " ia mengalihkan, Yesung sedikit menyesal karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya pagi tadi, padahal jika dipikir lagi apa yang dilakukannya malah justru membuat Siwon semakin mengkhawatirkannya.

"berbicara? Membicarakanku?"

Yesung mendengus lalu meneguk tehnya, menimang dalam hati untuk apa yang akan ia katakan. "untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, sebaiknya kita tak perlu bertemu"

Tangan Siwon yang tengah menggoyangkan cangkir tehnya berhenti bergerak lalu meletakan cangkir itu di atas meja, terlihat jelas raut tak terima dari wajahnya. "kau pikir ini solusi yang baik?"

"ini hanya untuk sementara Siwon"

"kau tahu aku tidak bisa sayang.." jawab Siwon dengan nada merendah. Yesung memalingkan wajah sebentar, ia tak pernah tega setiap melihat wajah memelas Siwon seperti sekarang.

"aku perlu banyak waktu untuk berpikir ulang tentang segalanya agar emosi ku tak selabil pagi tadi, kau pun perlu fokus pada kasus skandalmu"

"Yesung –"

"ayolah Siwon, kita masih bisa bertukar kabar lewat ponsel. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah untuk tidak bertemu langsung apa lagi hingga penggemar tahu, kita harus meredakan amarah _fans_ tentang rumor kita lebih dulu. Baru setelah itu kita pikirkan lagi apa yang harus kita siapkan untuk menghadapi mereka, kau ingin hubungan kita ini diakui bukan?"

Siwon diam beberapa saat, "kuharap kau juga bisa mengerti posisiku, jujur saja aku masih marah sekaligus takut, aku hanya seorang pecundang percis seperti yang mereka katakan"

Ketika Yesung berdiri hendak pergi, Siwon menahan tangannya. Yesung menatap sedih Siwon yang ikut berdiri lalu berlutut dan memeluk perutnya. "kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa jika tidak bertemu kan?"

"jangan begini si–"

"lakukan sesukamu, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, memang aku bisa apa?"

Tangan Yesung mengusap rambut Siwon, air matanya hampir saja menetes tapi ia tahan. Yesung hanya berharap waktu 'sementara' yang ia katakan tidak akan lama.

.

.

.

' _kau sedang apa? Apa kau ingin aku meneleponmu sekarang? Kalau kau sedang tidak sibuk hubungi aku!'_

' _kemana saja kau? Balas pesanku!'_

' _Yesung-ah~'_

' _jongwoon-ssi!'_

' _aku merindukanmu, sungguh'_

Kim Jong Woon menggulum senyumnya ketika membaca pesan dari Choi Siwon. Ya, sudah terhitung tiga minggu lebih ia dan Siwon tidak saling bertemu –pengecualian untuk _scedule_ Super Junior yang harus mereka penuhi bersama. Yesung kini tengah berada di _coffe shop_ milik _dongsaeng_ nya, berterimakasihlah kepada rumor kencannya karena kini ia bisa sedikit lebih santai dari jadwal yang biasanya super sibuk. Group kini memang sedang disibukkan dengan aktivitas individu, vokal Super Junior seperti Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, sedang sibuk mempersiapkan solo mereka, juga _sub-unit_ lain yang akan c _omeback_. Agensi mereka mungkin sudah mengatur semuanya jadi ia tak perlu terlalu khawatir. Yesung akhirnya mengalah untuk tidak memberi Siwon kabar dan mendial nomer kekasihnya. Hanya sekali nada _tuut_ yang didengarnya sebelum suara Siwon yang mengambil alih.

 _'kau sedang apa? kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?'_

"aku? aku di tempat Jongjin sekarang. Kenapa? kau sudah dirumah?"

 _'hmm.. aku baru saja sampai'_

Diam, Siwon maupun Yesung hanya diam mendengarkan suara nafas masing-masing.

 _'kau sudah makan sayang?'_

"hmm... aku baru saja selesai makan masakan _eomma_ "

 _'syukurlah.. shhh-'_

Alis Yesung mengernyit mendengar suara erangan kecil Siwon."kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung cemas, tapi suara sebrang sana tidak segera menjawab hingga tak ayal membuat Yesung semakin panik.

"Choi Siwon!"

 _'apa? aku mendengarmu sayang, jangan berteriak'_

"kau terdengar kesakitan, kau baik-baik saja?"

 _'entahlah.. kepalaku sakit sejak malam tadi, mungkin aku butuh istirahat dan tidur'_

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, Siwonnya sakit lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Yesung jadi merasa bersalah dibuatnya. "baik, tidurlah. Sempatkan ke dokter sesibuk apapun kau, mengerti?"

 _'sebenarnya kau saja sudah cukup Yesung'_

"Siwon- _ah_.."

 _'ya, ya, aku mengerti sayang.. kurasa aku harus tidur, aku akan menghubungimu nanti'_

"hmm, jangan sakit _ne_?"

 _'iya baby, i love you'_

Setelah panggilan dari Siwon terputus, ia melihat seorang wanita menghampiri dan duduk dihadapannya. Hari ini ia memang berjanji untuk menemui seseorang yang bahkan ia pun tak menyangka akan berhadapan langsung dengannya –Ahn Min Hyun.

"maaf memintamu untuk bertemu, padahal kau pasti sangat membenci melihatku kan?" Yesung tak terlalu menanggapi apa yang Minhyun katakan, ia memanggil Jongjin dan meminta _dongsaeng_ nya itu membawakannya minuman dan beberapa _cake_.

"apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"apa aku boleh langsung mengatakannya?"

"katakan saja, kebetulan aku tak terlalu suka dengan basa-basi"

"aku kemari untuk minta maaf, dan untuk meminta bantuanmu" Minhyun menatap Yesung yang hanya diam memperhatikannya tanpa menjawab, ia melanjutkan "tolong minta Siwon untuk mencabut gugatannya"

Alis Yesung mengernyit, tatapannya mampu membuat Minhyun menunduk sungkan sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah sedikit berisi. "ayah bayi itu.. katakan padaku jika bukan Siwon orangnya"

"memang jika kukatakan sekarang apa yang akan berubah? Aku masih tetap seorang pembohong, semuanya sudah terlambat" Ahn Min Hyun mulai menangis, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Yesung yang tak banyak bereaksi sedari tadi pun hanya menyodorkan kotak tissue.

"aku hidup dibawah bayang-bayang kakakku, ketika dia tahu aku hamil ia marah besar. Karena dia tahu aku bertemu dengan Siwon akhir-akhir ini, _oppa_ merencanakan semua ini. _oppa_ tidak mengerti bahwa kenyataan dunia ini tidak selalu berjalan seperti yang ada dalam isi kepalanya" gadis itu menghapus kasar air matanya lalu meraih kedua tangan Yesung yang ada diatas meja, "jadi Yesung- _ssi_ , kumohon minta Siwon mencabut gugatannya, aku sudah tak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya lagi"

"aku bukan seorang malaikat Minhyun- _ssi_ , aku tak sebaik yang kau kira untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Meskipun statusku adalah kekasih Choi Siwon, boleh dibilang masalah skandal kalian bukanlah urusanku. Kau pikir bertemu denganmu sekarang ini tidak melukai hatiku?"

Tangisan Minhyun sedikit mereda mendengar Yesung bicara, "malam sebelum skandal itu beredar, Siwon memberitahuku bahwa dia ingin membantumu yang tengah mengandung dan mencarikanmu tempat tinggal agar kau bisa pergi dari kakakmu. Tapi apa yang kau balas untuk niat baiknya?"

"tapi _oppa_ akan dipenjara jika gugatan itu dilanjutkan, Yesung- _ssi_ , aku tahu kau bukan malaikat tapi aku percaya kau orang baik"

"mungkin bisa saja aku membantumu jika memang bayi dalam kandunganmu itu adalah anak Siwon, karena bagaimanapun juga kau mengandung bayi dari pria yang ku cintai. Tapi sekarang? Aku sudah tahu, jadi apa yang kau harapkan dariku lagi?" Minhyun mendongak tak percaya, apa yang ada dikepalanya berbeda 180 derajat dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung. ia pikir Yesung akan membantunya jika ia jujur bahwa anak itu bukan anak Siwon, tapi ia salah.

"pergilah temui Siwon, bicara padanya baik-baik. Besok agensi kita akan menggelar _pers conference_ , kau pasti sudah tahu kan? Datanglah dan jelaskan semuanya, mau tak mau kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang dilakukan kakakmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu"

Yesung bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Minhyun yang kembali menangis. Sedikit tak tega sebenarnya, tapi jujur saja ia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan hal semacam ini yang secara tidak langsung menyakitinya.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Yesung masuk kedalam _apartment_ nya –juga Siwon, tadi Choi Jiwon adik Siwon menelepon dan memintanya untuk segera datang. Kedatangannya disambut oleh Jiwon yang sedang membersihkan _apartment_ yang beberapa minggu ini tidak ia maupun Siwon tinggali. Hasilnya lumayan membuatnya tenang, isi _apartment_ yang sempat dibumbui suasana feminim dari Ahn Min Hyun kini sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, mungkin nanti ia harus berterima kasih untuk itu pada Jiwon. Sekarang masalahnya adalah Choi Siwon.

"dimana dia?" tanya Yesung cemas. Jiwon hanya melirik kearah tempat dimana Siwon duduk yang langsung Yesung tanggapi dengan menuju ke tempat yang Jiwon maksud. Disana Yesung bisa melihat Siwon yang tenagh bersedekap di atas meja makan dengan beberapa kaleng minuman beralkohol. Padahal sudah sangat lama dari terakhir kali ia melihat Siwon mabuk seperti itu.

"astaga Siwon.."

"tadi pagi _oppa_ demam jadi aku kemari untuk merawatnya tapi dia malah minum-minum seperti itu dan tidak membiarkan aku sedikitpun menyentuhnya. Aku pikir Siwon _oppa_ benar-benar sedang tertekan meskipun ia terlihat baik-baik saja, bukankah besok ada _pers conference_?"

Yesung hanya bergumam menanggapi, ia menatap Siwon dengan mata sayu lalu menghampirinya, membuang kaleng-kaleng kosong yang berantakan diatas meja. Kemungkinan besar Siwon sudah sakit dari kemarin, saat Siwon mengeluh sakit kepala. "apa dia sudah makan?"

" _oppa_ bilang dia hanya akan makan jika ia lapar, padahal aku sudah membawa bubur buatan _eomoni_. Dia juga menolak kubawa pulang. Aish! Sifat manja dan keras-kepalanya selalu menyebalkan jika _oppa_ sedang sakit" Jiwon menggerutu kecil dibalas kekehan Yesung. Saat Jiwon pergi menyapu ruang depan, senyum Yesung hilang. Ia menatap Siwon memperhatikannya sebentar.

"Siwon- _ah_.." panggil Yesung lembut seraya mengusap rambut kekasihnya. Siwon mendongak malas sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya dengan wajah bingung.

"uh? Jiwon- _ah_ sejak kapan kau terlihat seperti Yesung?"tanya Siwon linglung, "aku pasti sudah gila" gumamnya kembali menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Tangan Yesung terulur untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Siwon tapi kekasihnya itu malah menangkas tangannya. "pulanglah, kapan-kapan _oppa_ akan membawamu liburan bersama Yesung. kau pasti akan cocok dengannya karena Yesung sama cantiknya denganmu" Siwon terkekeh sendiri, ia meraih kaleng yang masih berisi setengah tapi Yesung meraihnya lebih dulu, "yah! Itu minumanku"

"berhenti minum Choi Siwon!"

"kenapa kau marah? Aku kan sudah berjanji Jiwon- _ah_ , setelah semuanya selesai, setelah _oppa_ mu ini membawa kembali si Kim Jong Woon itu tinggal disini lagi, kita akan liburan dan bersenang-senang" Siwon merentangkan tangannya lalu tertawa, "ngomong-ngomong soal Yesung, kenapa dia tidak mau menemuiku? Padahal aku merindukannya sampai rasanya ingin mati. Jiwon- _ah_ , pulanglah.. kau hanya akan membuatku semakin merindukan Yesung dengan wujudmu itu"

"benar kan? Dia sudah gila, _oppa_ " Yesung menoleh dan mendapati Jiwon yang sudah siap dengan pakaian rapi dan tasnya. "karena sudah ada Yesung _oppa_ , aku akan pergi. Kupikir kalian memang butuh waktu untuk berdua. _bye_.." pintu tertutup setelah Jiwon pergi, kini _apartment_ itu terasa seperti kembali menjadi _apartment_ mereka berdua, hal itulah yang sering membuat Yesung rindu.

Kadang Yesung berpikir kenapa harus ada sesuatu seperti ini terjadi pada mereka, kenapa masih saja ada orang yang ingin mengusik mereka padahal mereka tak pernah mengusik hidup siapapun? Tapi sebanyak apapun ia bertanya, hanya dirinya sendirilah yang bisa menjawabnya. Karena yang ia berusaha lindungi adalah cinta.

Manusia yang sejatinya adalah makhluk tanpa kepuasan mana cukup dengan sesuatu yang berjalan konstan? Semakin manusia menginginkan lebih dari yang ia mampu, semakin kuat badai yang harus diterjang –kan? Orang-orang yang diberi anugrah cintapun begitu, mereka yang paling kokoh adalah mereka yang lebih banyak menerima tempaan dibandingkan yang lainnya. Seperti itulah.. anggap saja seperti itu, anggap saja jalan yang mereka pertahankan untuk tetap bersama adalah jalan terbenar.

Nafas Yesung meluruh, ia akhirnya ikut duduk disamping Siwon, ikut menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja hingga wajah keduanya berhadapan sangat dekat. "Siwon- _ah_ , ini aku. apa sekarang kau tidak mengenali kekasihmu sendiri?" bisik Yesung lembut. Fokus Siwon mulai terkumpul walau ia masih menatap Yesung dengan wajah linglung.

"kau Yesung?" wajah Siwon mulai menunjukan ekspresi, ia bangun duduk tegak diikuti hal yang sama oleh Yesung, "kau kah itu sayang? Bukan Jiwon?"

Jawaban yang diberikan Yesung adalah sebuah pelukan, "besok kau harus bangun pagi, tidurlah lebih awal untuk menyiapkan mentalmu untuk besok" Yesung membantu Siwon berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Siwon sudah terlelap dengan handuk basah di dahinya. _Namja_ tampan itu masih demam, Yesung harus tetap terjaga sebelum demamnya turun. Besok adalah hari yang sangat penting baginya juga Siwon, jadi ia harus memastikan Siwon dalam keadaan baik besok. Yesung melirik nakas kamar mereka, ia meraihnya dan membacanya –itu hasil tes DNA kapan hari. Hasilnya menyatakan bahwa anak dalam kandungan Minhyun memang bukan darah daging kekasihnya. Ia mengerti, Siwon pasti merasa seperti dipermainkan. Padahal skandal itu sudah menyebar dan banyak dampak buruk yang ditinggalkannya. Besok semuanya mungkin akan segala berakhir, entah itu akan menjadi lebih baik ataukan justru memburuk.

.

.

.

Kim Jong Woon menggenggam erat jemarinya gugup, hawa ruang tunggu tempatnya berada bersama Ryeowook itu seakan menusuk kulitnya –dingin sekali. Sementara di luar sana Siwon, Leeteuk dan beberapa perwakilan dari agensi tengan menggelar _pers conference_ prihal rumor dan skandal Siwon dengan Ahn Min Hyun. Sampai pagi ini sebenarnya ia belum tahu apa Siwon akan mengakui hungungan mereka di depan publik atau tidak, atau ini hanya akan membahas klarifikasi tentang skandal Siwon saja, karena itu ia tak bisa tenang sedari tadi.

Riuh para paparazzi hingga terdengar samar sampai ketelinganya ketika Choi Siwon berbicara. Tidak terlalu jelas, jadi ia tak bisa menyimpulkan apa yang Siwon wampaikan. Yang jelas mungkin jika Yesung berkaca, ia akan takut melihat bayangannya sendiri. Terlepas dari keadaan yang menegang, dari jauh ia melihat Minhyun yang diseret paksa oleh seorang pria, firasat kuatnya mengatakan pria itu adalah kakak laki-laki Minhyun yang pernah wanita itu ceritakan. Wajah Yesung berpaling mencoba tak peduli seperti sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa ia jadi merasa cemas tanpa beralasan. Mungkin ada baiknya jika ia sedikit memeriksa keadaan, bagaimanapun Minhyun adalah seorang wanita dengan keadaan tengah hamil muda, melihat bagaimana cara pria tadi menyeretnya ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"aku harus ke toilet sebentar" Ryeowook menoleh ketika Yesung berdiri dari duduknya.

"perlu ku antar _hyung_?"

"tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri" Yesung segera pergi, mengabaikan Ryeowook yang memanggilnya. Mungkin member lain sebentar lagi akan datang, ia tak terlalu mendengarkan percakapan Ryeowook di telepon tadi.

Langkah Yesung terhenti di lorong yang sepi ketika mendengar teriakan kecil suara Minhyun dan beberapa percakapan mereka.

"sialan! Aku akan membunuhmu jika aku sampai masuk penjara"

"bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti? Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat, kita sudah menjadi tersangka atas penipuan. Kemana lagi tempat yang bisa menerima kita selain penjara?"

"kau mau anakmu lahir dipenjara huh? kau yang membawaku pada situasi ini harusnya kau yang bertanggung jawab, kau benar-benar tak berguna"

Sisa percakapannya ia tak tahu lagi karena fokusnya beralih pada ponsel miliknya yang sedari tadi bergetar tanda sebuah panggilan, Yesung yang sedang tak bisa berpikir karena situasi hanya menekan icon merah dilayar lalu memasukan kembali poselnya ke dalam saku. Sekali lagi Yesung mendnegar suara rintihan Minhyun, Yesung menjadi cemas, ia maju beberapa langkah. Matanya membulat ketika melihat pria tadi tengah menodongkan sebuah pisau lipat kearah Minhyun _._

"yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Yesung tanpa berpikir panjang, ia berlari kecil menghampiri lalu berhenti ketika pria itu menodongkan pisau kearahnya. Bisa ia lihat dari sudut matanya tangan Minhyun yang sudah terluka sementara wanita itu kini sudah menangis sambil menutupi lukanya.

"kau mau lapor polisi? Jika kau melakukannya aku akan membunuhmu"

" _oppa_ hentikan, jangan lakukan apapun lagi"

"kau dan bayi pembawa sialmu itupun akan kubunuh, kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan orang lain huh?"

"aku tidak percaya kau akan membunuh adikmu sendiri. Letakkan pisaumu atau aku benar-benar akan menghubungi polisi" tangan Yesung menyelinap di balik saku jaketnya untuk mengambil ponsel, tapi sebelum Yesung sempat menghubungi siapapun perutnya sudah di tendang oleh pria tadi hingga tubuhnya terlempar kebelakang. Yesung mengerang akibat tendangan itu, sejurus kemudian ia melihat fokus pria itu kembali kepada Minhyun yang posisinya sedang berjongkok di sudut lorong.

Yang Yesung khawatirkan adalah bayinya, bagaimanapun menurut Yesung bayi itu tidak bersalah dan lebih dari pantas untuk dibesarkan. Melihat bagaimana beraninya pria tadi, Yesung yakin apapun bisa _namja_ itu lakukan sekalipun itu membunuh adik bersama bayinya, atau bahkan membunuhnya.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun Yesung kembali berlari berniat menyambar pisau yang digunakan pria itu untuk mengancam Minhyun, pria itu mencoba mengelak dari serangan Yesung yang sudah menahan lengannya hingga tak sengaja menggunakan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam pisau untuk menghadang Yesung.

Minhyun menahan nafasnya ketika Yesung jatuh terduduk dilantai. Begitu juga si pelaku yang terkejut dengan perbuatannya sendiri. Yesung yang melihat posisi pria tadi sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan segera menendang wajahnya hingga tubuhnya menabrak tembok, jurus andalan Yesung ketika ia harus berkelahi di sekolahnya dulu sangat berguna untuk saat ini. Kesempatan itu Yesung gunakan untuk membantu Minhyun bangun lalu melarikan diri sebelum _namja_ tadi bangun dan mengejar mereka.

Dari ujung yang berlawanan, Yesung samar-samar melihat sosok Siwon yang juga berlari kearahnya. Yesung bernafas lega, setidaknya sekarang mereka aman. Yesung meringis kecil, belum sempat sampai ke tempat Siwon, kaki Yesung sudah melemas dan pandangannya pun berkunang. Yesung yang mendadak merasa sangat lelahpun langkahnya terhenti.

Darah segar mulai menetes di lantai, Yesung mundur beberapa langkah lalu jatuh terduduk sembari tangannya menutupi perut sebelah kirinya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"astaga Yesung!" Siwon segera berhambur menghampiri Yesung, merangkulnya, tangannya ikut menutupi luka tusuk di pinggang kiri kekasihnya. Ia berteriak memanggil Leeteuk dan menyuruhnya memanggil _ambulance_ , sementara Minhyun pun diam ditempat karena syok. Seketika tempat itu sudah dipenuhi beberapa orang termasuk sang leader dan Ryeowook. Ryeowook tengah sibuk menghubungi entah siapa di telepon sementara Leeteuk membantu Siwon agar membuat Yesung tetap sadar.

"bertahanlah, sebentar lagi _ambulance_ datang" ucap Siwon tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kepanikkannya. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi wajah dan sebagian surai Yesung, tapi _namja_ itu malah tersenyum, tangannya yang lain yang juga dikotori darah terangkat mengusap lengan kekasihnya.

"aku baik-baik saja, jangan takut" ucap Yesung pelan, sebelum matanya memaksa tertutup karena terlalu lelah, tubuhnya pun sudah seperti mati rasa, hingga kantuk yang luar biasa tak dapat ia hindari.

"yah! Kubilang jangan banyak bicara dan tetaplah sadar Kim Jong Woon!" seru Leeteuk yang ikut panik melihat Yesung tak sadarkan diri. Setelah sekitar lima menit, suara _ambulance_ dan mobil polisi terdengar datang. Siwon segera memangku Yesung membawanya keluar, meninggalkan keributan yang dibuat kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Dokter bilang Yesung hanya mendapat luka tusukkan yang tidak terlalu parah tapi itu cukup membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah. Walaupun dokter itu bilang kekasihnya sudah baik-baik saja setelah mendapat beberapa jahitan dan penanganan tepat tapi tetap saja, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat marah.

Yesung sudah dipindahkan keruang inap, beberapa member dan keluarga Yesung kini sudah di dalam karena Yesung telah siuman sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sedangkan Minhyun, wanita itu yang ia dengar kini sedang berada di kantor polisi untuk di interogasi prihal perbuatan kakaknya. Mungkin setelah ini semuanya akan terungkap, soal skandal itu, ayah dari bayi Minhyun –yang sebenarnya ia pun tak mau tahu, dan segalanya. Intinya, harusnya kini ia bebas dari tuduhan menghamili seorang wanita –kan?

Dan kini hanya ia sendiri yang masih duduk diluar, ia tak yakin bisa bersikap normal didepan semuanya dengan emosi labilnya saat ini. Dari pada ia masuk dan meledak begitu saja di hadapan orang lain.

Setelah semua member satu-persatu pergi untuk jadwal mereka yang tak bisa ditinggalkan, dan keluarga Yesung yang juga pulang untuk membawa pakaian ganti, Leeteuk keluar menemui Siwon.

"Yesung menanyakanmu, masuklah temani dia. Aku harus pergi untuk jadwal malam ini" leader Super Junior itu menepuk bahu Siwon sebelum pergi.

Meski harus berpikir dua kali, tetap saja pada akhirnya Siwon memilih masuk ke tempat Yesung dirawat, mengalahkan egonya, berjanji dalam hati semoga emosinya bisa berbaik hati untuk tidak berakhir meledak memaki Yesung yang baru saja pulih. Ketika ia masuk Yesung menyambutnya dengan senyum tipis, sama sekali tidak manis seperti biasanya menurut Siwon. Siwon langsung duduk di kursi disamping ranjang Yesung lalu besedekap, menyandar pada ranjang menindih sebagian lengan Yesung, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"maaf.." ucap Yesung pelan dan serak, tangannya beralih mengusap rambut Siwon dengan gerakan teratur. "kau marah? Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang kekasih yang justru tersenyum kecil, "kau tahu tapi kau malah tersenyum?"

"aku hanya refleks, yang kupikirkan saat itu adalah menyelamatkan bayi Minhyun. Itu hanya kecelakaan Siwon.."

"menyelamatkan bayi Minhyun dengan nyawamu? Dengan sengaja memancing kemarahan pria gila itu hingga menusukmu? Kau mencoba bunuh diri?" Siwon tak bisa menahan emosinya, apalagi ketika tadi Minhyun menceritakan semuanya ketika menunggui Yesung operasi sambil menangis.

"jangan berlebihan Siwon, aku hanya mendapat luka tusuk kecil, kau bisa lihat aku baik-baik saja"

"kau bisa saja mati, kau bilang aku berlebihan? Kalau kau mati bagaimana? Kau ingin melihatku bunuh diri untuk menyusulmu? Yesung kau sudah –" Siwon kehilangan suaranya, ia menunduk menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"kau menangis?" tanya Yesung sangsi, ia jadi panik karena Siwon tak menjawab. "ya Tuhan.. Siwon maafkan aku"

"Siwon" Yesung memanggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan menarik satu tangan kekasihnya itu agar menatap padanya. Yesung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan hati-hati. Siwon mau tak mau menatap Yesung, lalu dengan sekali gerakan, ia beralih duduk di sisi ranjang Yesung lalu memeluknya. Hatinya yang tadi sakit sekali berangsur membaik, setidaknya sekarang Yesung baik-baik saja.

Masih belum ada yang bersuara, Yesung masih terlihat nyaman didalam pelukkan Siwon, dan Siwon masih terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa ia tadi hampir saja menangis, memalukan.

"Siwon- _ah_ " panggil Yesung lagi, tak juga menyahut ia mendorong pelan tubuh Siwon untuk melepas pelukkan mereka tapi hal itu ditahan oleh Siwon yang justru semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"biarkan seperti ini, aku tidak mau kau melihatku menangis" Siwon berbisik pelan ditelinganya, Yesung pun kembali tenang. Ia membiarkan Siwon melakukkan apa yang kekasihnya itu mau.

"aku memberitahu mereka" awal Siwon lagi, Yesung yang masih tak mengerti hanya diam mendengarkan. "aku memberitahu dunia bahwa kau milikku. Mungkin mulai saat ini semuanya akan terasa sulit entah sampai kapan, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menghadapinya demi kita. Jadi berjuanglah bersama ku Yesung, kita hadapi semuanya bersama tanpa kata lelah dan menyerah"

"walau mungkin setelah ini karirku akan hancur seperti yang dikatakan _manager_ kita, sejujurnya aku tak peduli, yang ku khawatirkan adalah karirmu. Aku tidak bisa menjamin apa-apa. Maaf, harusnya aku memikirkan hal itu"

Yesung belum menjawab, Siwon jadi khawatir jika Yesung tidak akan setuju dengan keputusannya. Tapi ia justru merasakan Yesung mengecup pipinya lalu memeluknya lebih erat. "sejak awal kita sudah menghadapinya bersama kan? Apa lagi yang kau minta dariku? Tentu saja tanpa kau mintapun aku akan melakukannya"

"lalu tentang karirmu, kau adalah bintang yang bersinnar saat ini. kalaupun kau meredup nanti, aku akan menjadi malammu. Setidaknya kau selalu bersinar untukku, aku akan melakukan apapun agar tak membuatmu redup. Lagi pula, siapa yang tak mengenal Choi Siwon? Meski kini kau dihujat, hanya dengan menjual kemampuanmu saja sudah cukup membuatmu kembali dipuja seperti sebelumnya. Choi Siwon yang ku kenal adalah orang yang hebat, Choi Siwon kekasihku itu hebat."

Siwon melepas pelukkan mereka, ia merebahkan Yesung kembali ke posisi tidur sebelum mengecup dahi sang kekasih. "aku hanya takut kau kembali mengungkit tentang hubungan kita yang ingin kau akhiri seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu" bisik Siwon tepat ditelinganya.

"yah! Jangan bahas itu lagi! Aku menyesal mengatakannya."

Siwon menatap Yesung serius, "aku tahu, akupun tidak akan membiarkan kau mengatakannya sekali lagi seumur hidupku"

"aku juga tidak akan pernah mengatakannya lagi" Siwon tersenyum melihat senyum di wajah Yesung.

"tapi tetap saja, aku masih marah. Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja?"

"yah! Aku sudah meminta maaf"

"kau pikir itu cukup?"

Yesung berpikir sebentar, melihat wajah cantiknya Siwon semakin lega dibuatnya, Yesungnya akan baik-baik saja. "aku akan membayar dengan ciuman, kau tidak akan menolak kan?"

Bibir Siwon membentuk seringaian halus, ia lalu meraih wajah Yesung dan mencium bibir Yesung dalam, begitu serius hingga suara berisik dari saliva mereka terdengar nyaring di ruangan yang sepi itu. Mereka berciuman sampai mereka lupa, setenang apapun suasana mereka masih berada di rumah sakit.

"ciuman tadi hanya uang muka untuk sisanya akan ku lakukan setiap hari sampai aku puas. Bibirmu ini adalah milikku. Kau dengar?!"

" _arra_! Choi Siwon menyebalkan, berhentilah merajuk!"

.

.

.

 _Boleh jadi, ketika aku bermimpi dan terbangun lalu melihat langit, aku diam-diam merapal doa dan saat itu malaikat tengah mengepakkan sayap untuk melihat kau yang ada dalam doaku_

 _Kelak, malaikat itulah yang akan mengantarkan kepada kita kabar baik;_

 _Bahwa musuh yang kita hadapi justru akan menjadi teman_

 _Masalah yang menghadang akan menjadi situasi yang baik yang selalu menemani_

 _Dan harapan yang pernah putus akan menjadi jalan yang lurus untuk kita pijaki bersama_

 _Demi takdir yang kita putuskan sendiri, kita sudah terlalu lama bertahan, tapi masih terlalu cepat untuk lelah. Aku yang akan menjadi kuat untukmu, dan kau yang akan berdiri tegak untuk membela kita_

 _Demi ujung jalan yang melintasi galaksi_

 _Yang menaiki tangga menuju nirwana dengan lagu tentang dia yang berjanji akan melakukan segalanya_

 _ **Hoshi no Tame Ni**_ _; untuk bintang-nya._

.

.

.

"dasar anak muda jaman sekarang" rutuknya pelan. Choi Kiho memutuskan menutup kembali pintu lalu berbalik beranjak pergi sebelum istrinya yang sedari tadi mengekor menatapnya bingung.

"apa?" tanyanya ketika mendengar rutukkan kecil sang suami. "kenapa tidak masuk?"

 _Namja_ itu menahan istrinya yang akan membuka pintu, "jangan lihat atau kau akan sakit hati karena putra kesayanganmu sekarang lebih mencintai orang lain ketimbang orang tuanya"

Wanita paruh baya itu mengintip sedikit kedalam, dan tersenyum maklum ketika ada sepasang manusia yang dikenalnya tengah berciuman. "kau cemburu? Kau mau kucium juga tuan?"

"cih, lupakan."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

Semoga ga ada yang kecewa sama endingnya yaa..

Maaf hobi saya kan begini, dikit2 Yesungnya dianiaya, eh ujungnya tetep aja dibikin hepi tehe

Daaaaan semoga _reader-chan_ masih suka~

Dengan berakhirnya uji nyali (UAS) yang hampir memakan waktu 3 minggu, akhirnya untuk dua minggu kedepan saya _free_ ~~~ *tebar daun* semoga bisa bikin minimal 1 sampai 3 ff yewon yaa... tehe

 _see you next time, dear_ ~ :*

 _Review juseyo_ ~~ :3 #bugsyEyes

 _Ps:_ soal nama _eomma_ nya siwon, itu 100% mengarang bebas yaa, atau mungkin _readers_ sekalianada yang tau?


End file.
